The OSU Mouse Pathobiology training program is a four-year program designed to produce veterinary scientists capable of conducting independent and collaborative research using mouse models of human disease. Trainees will be selected from motivated and talented D.V.M. or D.V.M., Ph.D. candidates who are committed to careers in research. Trainees will complete one year of specialty education in veterinary pathology, clinical pathology, microbiology, or laboratory animal medicine that will include a three month rotation through the Laboratory Animal Program. The first year will be funded by the Department of Veterinary Biosciences. Then the T32 training program will require three years during which trainees will complete independent research projects within a training faculty's laboratory. Trainees without a Ph.D. degree will pursue a Ph.D. in Comparative and Experimental Pathobiology in the Department of Veterinary Biosciences. The research projects will focus on using mouse models to investigate the pathophysiology of significant human diseases. The training faculty (24 members) have focused research excellence in comparative cancer medicine, infectious diseases, immunology, and development of genetically altered mouse models of human disease. All training faculty use experimental mouse models of human disease in their work. The 24 training faculty represent a diverse spectrum of investigators in veterinary biosciences, internal medicine, medical biochemistry and physiology, cancer genetics, mouse genetics, surgery, molecular biology, and oral biology that have developed a network of collaborative interactions within The Ohio State University Health Sciences Center (consisting of seven colleges). The training faculty represent the Colleges of Veterinary Medicine, Medicine, Biologic Sciences, and Dentistry. The OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (including its core services), James Cancer Hospital and Solove Research Institute, and transgenic cores of the Neurobiotechnology Center and Children's Hospital are organizations at the OSU that will facilitate the research programs and training faculty interaction. Selected formal courses will be chosen for trainees based on their needs and goals. Completion of the program will enable trainees to develop the skills necessary to design and conduct in vivo experiments and serve as resource persons in academic or industrial institutions to facilitate research projects using mouse models of human disease.